If Lily and James Had Lived
by IcePrincess618
Summary: Harry's parents are alive! He lives with them and has siblings! This is just a fun fanfic in Harry's sixth year. UPDATED!Read and Review!
1. Diagon Alley

Harry! Wake up! Your mother is having a fit! We have to be in Diagon Alley in 10 minutes! James Potter shook awake his snoozing 15 year old son. Alright. Im awake. All I have to do is get dressed and get the list. I know. James started. But your mother doesnt. Shes convinced we will be late. Harry jumped out of his bed and grabbed his clothes. He ran downstairs to face his mother. Harry! Hurry up! Were you up late again with your summer Potions homework? I told you to start it earlier! Sorry mom! Harry said, shoving toast in his mouth. We still have a few minutes before we have to meet the Weasleys and Hermione. Lily grabbed the Floo powder. Come on Harry! Take some Floo powder. Harry took a handful of the powder and walked up to the dining room fireplace. Diagon Alley! he said. Harry walked into the flames to step out of them in Diagon Alley. His mother and father had already apparated next to him just as he got out of the fire. Ok, Harry you can go find Ron and Hermione and get your school supplies. Make sure to get them first, and don't spend all your money at the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Meet your mother and me in The Leaky Cauldron in one hour. James said. Harry was gone before he finished his sentence. Lily laughed. He's just like you, James.  
  
Harry! Over here! It was Hermione. Harry ran over to her. Hey Herm! Harry gave her a hug. Hermione turned around. Mum, Dad, this is Harry Hermione smiled at her parents. Hes kind of like the brother I never had. Well, besides Ben. Her parents beamed at him. Very nice to meet you, Harry. Hermiones mother (A/N: Her name is Amelia Granger by the way, and Hermiones dad is Charles) shook his hand. Hermiones dad did the same. Hermione! Harry! It was Ron. He came running over. Mum, Dad, this is Ron. Hes like my other brother. Hermiones parents greeted Ron. Then, Harry was in a hug. It was Mrs. Weasley. Hello Harry! Are you having a nice summer? Then Mr. Weasley came out of nowhere. Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger! Tell me, how does a fellytone work? Hermiones parents looked nervously at her for help. I will meet you in The Leaky Cauldron in an hour. Harry, Ron, and Hermione started walking down the road. Of course, the first place Ron and Harry wanted to go is to buy Quidditch supplies. No! We have to buy our Hogwarts things first. Hermione walked into Flourish and Blotts. Oh no. said Ron. Here we go again.  
  
An hour later, at The Leaky Cauldron, Lily and James sat at a table with Molly and Arthur Weasley, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in. Hermione carrying tons of extra books, and Ron and Harry with their Hogwarts supplies, Quidditch things and Fred and Georges joke shop trinkets. They sat at the table with Ginny, Alisia, and Marina. Hermiones brother came up to Ron. Hi Ron, he said. Hermione gave her brother a warning look. Just then, an unexpected visitor came through the door. Herm-own-ninny?  
  
(A/N: I hope you like it so far! Sorry that I couldn't use apostrophies or quotes but for some reason the website keeps turning them into weird symbols like this " Hope its not hard to understand. READ AND REVIEW! ) 


	2. The Fight

(A/N: Ive posted something on the reviews page for Laura/Natas/ChibiSan incase you want to take a look. I appreciate the reviews, even though there are few and I think that I have some ideas for future chapters so I will probably be updating a lot. Well, here is the next chapter, as promised. Sorry for any confusion but this dumb website wont let me put quotes!!!!)  
  
Ben was ready to flip out. And who are you? He asked Viktor Krum, who somehow found his way from Bulgaria to The Leaky Cauldron. I am Herm-own-ninnys, um, friend. Said Viktor. Ben looked at Hermione. How old is he, Herm? He asked. Hermione was too confused to answer. She had her head in her hands and Harry could have sworn that she was saying Why? Viktor looked at Ben. I am nineteen, vhy? NINETEEN?!? HERMIONE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! Ben screamed. Hermione looked at Ron and Harry. Why was I cursed with an older brother? Ron started to laugh hysterically and Harry snorted into his drink. Obviously, Ben was not pleased with the fact that Hermione had a nineteen year old *friend* He pounced on Viktor. This was total chaos. Viktor was rolled out the door, Hermione was screaming at Ben, all of the Weasleys were running to them, Fred and George were screaming Get him, Ben! And poor Hermiones parents were petrified. Finally, after five minutes of pandemonium, James stunned Ben, apologized to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, (Sorry, but he needed to be stopped!) and ran over to Viktor. Lily left money for the drinks and ran to Harry. Harry, did you get caught in the fight? Are you hurt? Mom, Im fine! Harry said. Hermiones parents rushed over to her. That Ben! Said Mrs. Granger. He is going to be in such trouble! James was helping Ben, who was coming to his senses. Sorry, but you needed it. Believe me. He told Ben.  
  
Hermione ran out the door to Viktor. Are you alright? She asked him. Im sorry, my brothers a bit, um, protective and he sometimes loses control. I am fine, Herm-own-ninny. I just came to tell you that I am going to be competing in a Quidditch Tournament and I vas vondering if you vanted me to get you and your friends tickets. Hermione looked at him. Really? Well, Im sure that everyone would love to go. Alright. Said Viktor. I vill get, um, about, twenty tickets? Twenty? Asked Hermione. Let me see, (she started counting on her fingers) Me, my parents would not mind if I went with Harry and Rons parents, Ben, Gemma would not go, Harry, Alisia, Marina, his parents, they would have to bring baby Sirius, Remus and Serena with little Litella, Sirius, Anatella, James and Marietta, then Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley would not go, so that leaves Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George. Twenty, that seems about right. Viktor laughed and started to go. Ok Herm-own-ninny, I vill get tventy tickets. I vill owl you and then I shall see you there. Goodbye, Herm-own- ninny. Goodbye, Viktor. Hermione said. Then she went back to Ben. Ben, normally I would not stoop to your level, but you are the most infuriating, immature brother on this planet! Hermione ran at Ben and took her wand out. Ben knew how good Hermione was with her wand so he dived under a table. Ron and Harry grabbed Hermione, laughing. Its ok, Herm. Ben has been punished for his, ha ha, wrong doing. Ron said. Hermione looked at her parents, puzzled. He wont be going with you to the Quidditch Tournament that Viktor will be in. Hermione was confused. How did you…? Hermione's mother explained. He asked us before he asked you, to make sure that it was ok. Oh. Said Hermione.  
  
Ben crawled out from under the table that he was hiding under. Unfortunately, he had run under one that was occupied. Ben looked up to see who it was. He saw a long, hooked nose, and greasy black hair. *Snape?* Ben thought. *What is he doing here?*  
  
(A/N: Hope you like it!! About the fight, that was just for some action. And the Snape thing, youll see. Theres a reason for it and Im pretty sure I know what I am going to make it. Anyway, I hope you guys will give me your opinion and any ideas you have in a review. Thanks! ~Read and REVIEW!~  
*~*IcePrincess*~* 


	3. September First

(A/N: Okay here's the next chapter. From now on, I am going to skip lines between when people talk that way it might be a little less confusing and a little easier to read. Now I have some ideas about the next chapter so hopefully I will be updating soon!  
  
Here is a fanfic that I really think you should read if you like mine. It is called Troubled Past Haunted Present by Ebony Potter. It is kind of the same concept as mine. It's where I got the idea for my story! Its my friends and its really good you should read it and review.)  
  
Ben looked at Snape. *Why is he here?* he thought. Snape looked down and saw that Ben was staring at him.  
  
Excuse me, Mr. Granger, but is there a reason why you are under my table and staring at me? Snape asked.  
  
Ben stared for a moment, then came to his senses.  
  
Why are you here? I thought that you lived at Hogwarts and never left. That would make us all happy. Ben said.  
  
Snape stood up. It is none of your concern why I am here. I am on business for Hogwarts and that is all you need know. Now kindly leave me alone. Snape spat.  
  
Ben knew when he should get away from Snape, and now was one of those times. He scrambled to his feet and ran over to Hermione. Lets go. He said. Wheres mom?  
  
It was September 1st, and it was 9:00. At Harry's house, it was calm for once. Well, Harry was calm. His sisters really werent.  
  
All right Harry, do you have everything? Lily asked.  
  
Yes, mom, I have it all. Dont worry. We have time. Harry said.  
  
Its alright, Lily. We are on schedule. James said.  
  
Alisia, Marina, are you ready? Lily yelled up the stairs. We have to leave soon.  
  
Alisia was getting dressed and Marina was still packing.  
  
Marina, what are you doing? Why didnt you start packing earlier? Alisia said. Im sorry! Marina started. But Tom was outside yesterday, and. She explained. Who cares about Tom? He was home all summer! You could have talked to him then! Not right before you had to pack for Hogwarts! Alisia yelled. She ran downstairs to eat some breakfast.  
  
At the Weasleys, it was a little less under control.  
  
Hurry, Ron! We have to get dressed otherwise mum will have a heart attack! We have to start getting ready now! Ginny said, trying to shake her brother awake.  
  
Its alright, Harry. The pumpkin pasties arent going anywhere. Ron snored. Frustrated, Ginny gave up and ran downstairs.  
  
MUM! RON WONT GET OUT OF BED!! She yelled. Molly sighed and started for the stairs. Arthur was laughing. Just like I used to be. He said. Never wanted to get up early.  
  
At the Grangers, everything was on time, everyone was ready, and everything was running smoothly.  
  
Alright, Hermione. You are going to meet your friends at Kings Cross, right? And then you will go onto platform eight and two thirds. Mrs. Granger said.  
  
Nine and three quarters, mum. Ben corrected, coming into the kitchen. Mr. Granger was in the living room reading the paper.  
  
Its alright mum. We are on time. Hermione assured her mother.  
  
Oh, alright. Said Mrs. Granger. Wheres Gemma? She has to eat some breakfast.  
  
I will get her, mum. Said Ben. Shes probably looking at pictures of Sam. Ben went upstairs to get his sister.  
  
Finally, at the last house we have to stop at, the Blacks, it wasnt too crazy. Ok, maybe it was.  
  
James, get down here! We have to leave! Sirius yelled down the hall.  
  
Im over here, dad. James popped up out of nowhere in the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of toast and ran up the stairs.  
  
Wheres your sister? Anatella aked her son.  
  
Marietta was still in the bathroom. Anatella knocked on the door. Hurry! We have to leave soon! She said. Im coming, mum! Marietta ran out of the door, bobbypins in her hands. She quickly tried to put them in place in her hair.  
  
Sirius was trying to get the trunks downstairs, and almost killed himself by tripping on a bobbypin. Marietta! He yelled. SORRY! He heard from somewhere in the house.  
  
James ran downstairs, with bits of toast in his hand. Hurry! We have to go now! Sirius yelled.  
  
Alright, Im ready. Marietta said. Ok lets go.  
  
At Kings Cross, people were running at the wall between platforms nine and ten that it was near impossible to fool the muggles. But no one cared. Eveyone just ran at it, and before they knew it, they were all seated with friends on the scarlet train, on their way to Hogwarts.  
  
(A/N: OK I hope you like it! I tried to make it a little humorous. It depends on what you think is funny, but I like it. Ok well Im gonna try to get another chapter up by the beginning of the week. Ok well READ AND REVIEW! And do not forget to try out Troubled Past Haunted Present by my friend, Ebony Potter, If you want. Alright, Bye!)  
~READ AND REVIEW!~ 


	4. Marietta's Eavesdrop

(A/N: Nothing really to say. Heres the next chapter. Sorry that its so short.)  
  
The students arrived at Hogwarts. After getting into the carriges, they arrived in the Great Hall. They sat down and waited for Dumbledores speech and the sorting. With the ending of Zitell, Keira GRYFFINDOR, food appeared on the tables. They ate happily, chattering away.  
  
Hermione. Ben started. That stupid Krum fellow isnt going to be here, is he?  
  
Of course not, Ben. Viktor graduated from Durmstrang two years ago. Hermione answered her brother.  
  
DURMSTRANG? Ben yelled. He looked at Harry and Ron. HOW COULD YOU TWO LET MY SISTER BECOME FRIENDS WITH A PERSON FROM DURMSTRANG?  
  
Harry and Ron just looked at each other and laughed.  
  
Trust me, hes harmless. Harry said.  
  
Ben just shook his finger and stormed away. Hermione laughed. Gemma looked up.  
  
How come Ben doesnt like Viktor? She asked. Why does it matter that he was in Durmstrang?  
  
Never mind, Gemma. Hes just being stupid. Hermione told her sister.  
  
How wonderful is this? Ron was saying. First thing tomorrow we have Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid! Then after that, we have a free period, and then we have Transfiguration! And this year we get to transfigure ourselves! This will be so much fun! And we dont have Potions until next Thursday. And the only class we have with the Slytherins is Diviniation, which we only have Tuesdays and Thursdays! YAY!  
  
Calm down, Ron. Alisia said. Im not so lucky. I have double Potions tomorrow and on Thursdays with the Slytherins.  
  
Ha Ha! Said Marina.  
  
Oh, be quiet! Snapped Alisia. At least Im not the one with a huge crush on James Black.  
  
Alisia! You werent supposed to say anything! Marina yelled.  
  
So Marina likes my brother, eh? Said Marietta, who was listening from the top of the Common Room stairs.  
  
(A/N: Ok, I hope you like it. Sorry that its so short, but I had to make some kind of a cliff hanger. Im pretty sure I have an idea of what happens next, so expect an update by somewhere around Saturday. Dont fprget to check out that great fanfic and to review Troubled Past Haunted Present by Ebony Potter! Got to go, hope you like.  
  
~READ AND REVIEW!~) 


	5. Marietta's Plan

(A/N: This chapter is really short, but I am going to try and make the next chapter really long. AND THE REASON THAT I HAVE NO QUOTATIONS MARKS IN MY STORY IS THAT BECAUSE THE WEBSITE TURNS THEM INTO STRANGE SYMBOLS! I WILL DEMONSTRATE: don't won't can't "hi" :SO WHEN SOMEONE TALKS, I WILL SKIP LINES AND PUT STARS!)  
  
Marietta ran to the third year girls dormitories.  
  
*Ha!* She thought. *Now I can get back at Marina for always beating me at EVERYTHING.*  
  
Marietta put on her dressing gown and took some parchment and her quill from her trunk. She ran to the Owlery. She took her and her brothers owl, Ruby, and went to the corner of the room. She used the wall as a hard surface to write a fake letter to her brother:  
  
Dear James,  
I must confess and tell you how I feel. You have seen me before and you know me, but not that well. Please, meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight at midnight. Please come.  
With Love,  
From your dearest sweetheart 3  
  
*Its perfect!* Said Marietta. She put the letter next to the owl, Ruby.  
  
*Alright Ruby.* She told the bird. *Give this letter to my brother James tomorrow morning before the dormitory.*  
  
The bird hooted softly and went back into the sleep that she was in before Marietta woke her. Marietta took her other piece of parchment and her quill.  
  
Dear Marina, she started her forged letter with.  
I must tell you how I feel. Please, meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight tonight. Please come.  
Love,  
Your dearest sweetheart 3  
  
*A Wonderful job!* Marietta thought to herself. *I should win an award!*  
  
She put the letter next to another owl, one of the school owls.  
  
*Here, give this letter to Marina Potter during the time that she is still in the girls dormitories tomorrow morning.*  
  
The owl hooted, just like Ruby had done, and then the little bird drifted into sleep.  
  
*Alright.* thought Marietta. *As they say, mission accomplished.* she grinned to herself.  
  
The next morning:  
  
In the third year girls dormitory:  
  
*Hey, Marina, what is that?* asked Marietta, with a faked puzzled look.  
  
*Oh my goodness, I cant believe it!* Marina said. *Its, a, love letter.* she finished.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the seventh year boys dormitories:  
  
*Ben! Ben!* yelled James.  
  
*What is it J.?* asked Ben.  
  
*Look at this Ben! It is a love letter!*  
  
MIDNIGHT - THE ASTRONOMY TOWER  
  
James walked into the room. A light fall breeze was coming in through the window. Then, James saw a figure walk into the Moonlight. *Hermione?!*  
  
(A/N: Ok I hope you like it! Sorry that its so short! Dont forget to check out Troubled Past Haunted Present by Ebony Potter.  
~PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!~  
*3* 


	6. The Meeting and The Dream

(A/N:Yes, I realize that I havent updated in a while but, please forgive me. I have been too lazy and too obsessed with Pirates of the Caribbean and Cry-baby Does anyone know about those? LOL Well, heres the next chapter.)  
  
*Yes, James its me. But do not misunderstand! That letter you received was a fake! Marietta wrote it!* Hermione explained in a hurry.  
  
*Marietta? Why?* James asked, puzzled.  
  
*Because she was doing it for revenge! She overheard Marina talking and she confessed that she fancies you! But you must not let Marina know about Mariettas plan! She would be crushed!*  
  
*Wow, I had no idea.* James said.  
  
They heard a noise from the doorway, someone was coming!  
  
*Its Marina!* Hermione whispered frantically. *Quick! Hide!*  
  
They dove behind one of the colossal telescopes, just in time. Marina walked into the moonlight and looked around. Then, she sat down. She took out the letter and read it over, several times. More footsteps came from the doorway. Someone ELSE was coming! Marina stood so quickly that she stumbled over the chair and almost fell. The person who came into the room was none other then the culprit herself!  
  
*Marietta!* Marina yelled. *No, no! You have to leave!*  
  
Marietta smiled. *What?* she asked, cruelly. *Your beloved James has not come yet? I would assume that he would, after supposedly writing you that letter!*  
  
Marina looked up, tears in her eyes. *Why, Marietta? Why did you have to ruin my crush? What did I ever do to you?*  
  
*You ruined my life!* Marietta screamed.  
  
*When? How? All I ever did was be nice to you!* Marina screamed.  
  
*Always being better than me. Always holding the attention! You have more love from MY parents that I could ever hope for!* Marietta yelled.  
  
*No!* James yelled. He came out from behind the telescope. Hermione remained where she was.  
  
*The only reason you think that is because of your low self esteem! You never talk to your family, Marietta! That is why no one talks to you! You could not be bothered with us, let alone could you give us love, like a real sister and daughter should!* James yelled at her.  
  
*Do you know what, dear brother?* Marietta sneered. *You are right. I am not perfect like you, I am not affectionate like you, so therefore, I do not love our family, like you do!* Marietta ran away, tears falling from her eyes. James ran after her. Marina was left shocked and crying in the Astronomy Tower. Hermione came out from behind the telescope.  
  
*Hey.* she said. Hermione enveloped her friend in a hug, and then they went off to the Gryffindor Common Room. *Its late. You should get some sleep.* Hermione told Marina.  
  
*Allright, I will.* Marina thanked Hermione for helping her out. Then she went to sleep.  
  
She was running, running down the corridor of Hogwarts. All alone, no friends, no family, just her. BUMP! She fell down. She had run into something. She looked up to see what it was. MARIETTA! AHHH! She screamed, and ran away from Mariettas sneering face and cold eyes. She ran until she could not go on, and she fell into the darkness. She looked up into the sky. It was a lake. The dark pool of water was rippling, for some reason. Rain! But the rain was dark, and sad. She closed her eyes again and opened them. She saw fire, burning at a light. A beautiful light! It was iridescent blue and purple and white. She had to save the light! She ran into it, completely forgetting about the fire. Then she was in pain! Her heart had been broken, and she had lost a part of herself. She heard herself screaming. She could not keep hold of the light!  
  
*AHHHHH!!*  
  
Hermione ran into the dormitory, and shook Marina awake.  
  
*Marina! Marina! Wake up!* Hermione yelled.  
  
Marinas eyes shot open. She looked around, her forehead sweating.  
  
*Hermione!* she started urgently. *Where is my brother? Where is Harry?* she yelled. Hermione pointed to the Common Room. Marina ran out of the dormitory and straight to Harry.  
  
*Harry, Harry! I need to talk to you!* Marina told her brother. She hurried him to the hall.  
  
(A/N: Oh, some suspense! LOL Actually, I'm not really sure if it was a good chapter. Well, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! READ AND REVIEW! And do not forget to check out Roubled Past Haunted Present by Ebony Potter. READ AND REVIEW! Thanks! LOL) 


End file.
